7 Shades of Blue
by bondskizuna
Summary: Berryz Koubou fanfic. Maasa/Risako, PWP, rated R.


**Note: **Please don't judge me I was incited to do this. Also don't read this if you really can not stand the idea of reading about two of your idols having sex with each other.

**Note 2: **I started writing this before I got to know Risako asks other members to bathe with her.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the only toilet of this whole backstage.<p>

You should never let Miyabi and Saki go to a toilet together without a guard, you know? Such a basic thing as fixing make up takes more than 10 minutes from those two if they are allowed to do it together. There were mirrors everywhere but in their opinion the toilet had the best lighting.

I sighed heavily and knocked on the door once again. A tame "wait a moment!" could be heard from behind the door if your hearing was good enough.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise of high heels clattering against the floor approaching behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who the person now standing behind me was.

Risako leaned against my back, buried her face in my neck and sniffed in the smell of my shampoo. This move was typically followed by her arms moving up to embrace me in a hug from behind. This time was not an exception and soon I could feel her gently squeezing my waist.

I have to admit I really enjoyed these occasional gestures of the deep friendship we shared. I closed my eyes and for a brief moment we just stood there in silence. Chinami and Momoko must have been somewhere far away since no sound could be heard.

A familiar member of staff surprised us by suddenly appearing with a camera in his hands. Risako pulled her face away from my neck and smiled at the camera.

"Hello! This is mama and Riichan", she called cheerfully and hugged me tighter. I let out a small chuckle before putting both of my hands on hers.

Usually I was able to find the right words to entertain the viewers when filmed but this time I decided to remain silent. Instead of saying anything, I moved backwards and laid my head on Risako's shoulder. I twisted my head towards her cheek and made a kissing face.

Risako took a step back and showed the camera a (pretending to be) grossed out face.

"Eeeeeeh, Maasa what are you doing?!"

Without anyone noticing, Chinami had appeared in a short distance and gazed at us with her eyes wide open. Risako ran behind her and pointed at me.

"Maasa tried to kiss me", she said and pouted, clinging on Chinami.

Chinami smiled first but it changed into an expression that was supposed to be threatening. She began to punch the air and moved around me, which looked so hilarious that the two of us standing still next to her burst out into a resounding laughter.

I walked past Chinami and grabbed Risako's palm that she had rested on her hips.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Risako nodded and glanced at Chinami who was now too busy showing her fighting skills to the camera to notice we were gone.

* * *

><p>"Well done everyone", Saki greeted us at the backstage door after the final performance.<p>

"Let's head off to the hotel as soon as possible!"

We made our way to a minibus that was waiting us outside the hall. I sat on a place by the window and Momoko made her way sitting next to me. I was really exhausted so I slept almost all the way from the hall to our hotel.

At the hotel lobby it was the time to choose our roommates for the next 2 nights. The decision inside Berryz Koubou is very easy – Saki, Miyabi and Risako always packed themselves in one hotel room with all of their 9 suitcases and the remaining 4 of us didn't really care whom we shared the room with. I was often paired up with Yurina, just like this time.

We slouched towards the floor where our rooms were located, dragging a massive amount of luggage with us. Yurina opened the door and we stepped in, threw our suitcases in the corner and crashed on a big double bed that laid in the middle of the room looking very lonely without any users on it.

Yurina crawled under the sheets and fell asleep instantly. I stayed awake watching television and unpacking my stuff. A thought of a long, warm bath was really tempting after the energetic concert.

I looked for my skin cleansing gel but didn't find it anywhere. I did have a fuzzy memory of lending it to Risako, who was supposed to give it back as soon as possible. Hopefully they weren't sleeping yet in her room, I'm an idol so I have to take a good care of my skin.

I walked to the door and stepped out of the room as silently as possible. I didn't want to wake up Yurina, poor girl must have been really exhausted.

Room of the trio was at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door cautiously and tried to hear if someone was awake in the room. Risako opened the door a little and stuck her head out the gap.

"Maasa?" she looked very surprised.

"Can I have my gel back?" I asked and stretched my hand out.

Risako smiled and asked me to come in. I stepped into a shadowy room and noticed why Risako had only allowed me to see her head. She was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Umm, am I interrupting you?" I inquired.

Risako tumbled through her suitcase.

"No, I was just going to take bath. I'll give the gel back after I'm done, okay?"

Sigh. "But I was just about to take a bath too and it's really late…" I replied.

Risako gazed at me and tilted her head.

"Why don't you take a bath with me then?" she asked with a straight face.

It wasn't exactly rare for the members to bathe together in the past. However, after most of us had reached puberty, we became very shy of showing ourselves to each other without any clothes on.

Now, even though we were all adults and didn't really care about what others thought of our bodies, bathing together sounded a bit absurd.

Risako waited for my answer without saying a word. I thought about her suggestion for a few more seconds and nodded.

"Okay", I took of my cardigan, "let's go to the bath together then."

Risako laughed and pointed at the bathroom door beside me.

"I'll go to the bath already so I don't freeze to death. Come after you're ready undressing."

She strut past me to the bathroom and I was left there alone. Where were Miyabi and Saki? What would they think of me and Risako going in a bath together?

I had promised Risako, so I guess I had no chance but strip and get into the bath with her.

After I was done, I slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked in. Risako lay in the bathtub with her eyes closed and the surface was filled with soap foam. I stepped in. The bathtub was really small and I had a hard time believing we both would fit in it comfortably.

"So, how are we both going to fit in this thing?" I asked.

Risako opened her eyes and sat up.

"Come sit behind me. I can lie on you. You'll be like a pillow to me", she guided happily and grinned.

I sighed. Without protesting I set one of my feet in the warm water. I was very careful with my moves so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself or Risako. I slid down and felt the warmth embracing my body.

After I had comfortably set myself in the bathtub, Risako reached for a shampoo bottle.

"Could you rub this on my hair, Maasa?" she asked.

I grabbed the bottle off her hand and squeezed some shampoo on my hand. Risako positioned herself leaning against me and I let my hands move around in her hair massaging her head a little.

"Where are Miyabi and Saki?" The question had suddenly popped up in my mind again.

"They left to get some snacks around half an hour ago. If you're worrying about them coming back, I'm sure it won't happen in another 45 minutes", Risako responded.

Somehow I felt a bit relieved to know there would be just two of us. This wasn't so awkward I thought it would be. I felt kind of warm, not because of the water, but because this showed the bond between us.

I relaxed and put my arms around Risako's waist, gently pressing her against me. I heard her giggle quietly and asked her what was so funny.

"You are tickling me", she answered. I had slid my finger along her side inadvertently.

I laughed and a violent tickling tournament began (we had had one a few days ago and Risako won it, so I swore her I'd get my revenge). Risako squealed and spilled the water everywhere while wriggling in my lap. After she almost drowned herself I finally ended it.

Risako refloated from below the surface. She was facing me and breathed hard. Her face was really red and she looked very scared which caused me to get a mini heart attack.

"Riichan, are you alright?" I queried and caressed her cheek. She nodded and said nothing, so I grabbed her in my arms, stroke her hair and kept apologizing until she started giggling again.

"Maasa, you're so easy to trick!" Risako exclaimed and laughed. That little idiot! I was honestly scared of what I had done to her and she was just pretending the whole thing.

"You're going to pay for this, you know?" I yelled at her and made a pouty face.

"Don't be mad at me", Risako whispered and stared into my eyes.

She grinned and kissed my cheek, which still didn't fade out my pout.

"Maasa… come on", she kissed my other cheek, "don't sulk at me".

I almost burst into laughter but managed to keep my expression angry. Risako was going to pay for this.

"I guess I have to use my last trick then", she said silently.

She slid her hand on the back of my head and brought her face closer to me. And closer. And even a bit more closer. She was so close, it was almost like she was going to… oh no.

Her lips landed tenderly on mine.

_What the hell was she doing?_

Her hand slid down to caress my neck.

_Why is she doing this?_

I became aware of her naked body against mine.

_What the hell was I doing?_

I moved my hands up to press her closer to me.

_Why was I doing this?_

It lasted for approximately 23 seconds. We parted from the kiss, both of us were out of breath. I had no idea how to react. I had no idea where to look. I just stared at the ceiling.

Risako appeared in my field of vision and swept a tress away from my face. We looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment until she gave me a short, passionate kiss.

She withdrew but soon another fight of lips took place between us.

I felt her caressing my arm. I brought it between the two of us and caught Risako's hand in mine. She lifted her body up a little and guided my palm on her breast. For a moment I hesitated to do anything, but she parted her mouth from mine.

"It's okay… Maasa, please", she begged.

I squeezed her breast lightly and she let out a small moan. I brought my other hand from her side to her another breast and rubbed them both gently.

Risako had this wide smile on her face, as she ran her hand through my hair before she moved up and pressed her neck against my face.

I kissed her neck greedily, biting it, licking it and sucking it. Whatever I did I could be sure each act brought a groan out her mouth and made her squirm. I enjoyed moving my hands around Risako's body, finding more and more sensitive spots to fondle.

"Get up", I commanded her. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"Get up, now", I repeated my command.

She rose on her knees and looked very annoyed. I lift myself up too and gave a small peck on her lips.

"Go lean against the wall", I whispered in her ear. Risako glanced at me but did what I wanted her to do.

She placed her hands on the edge of the bathtub, facing the wall. I placed my hand on her upper back and slowly moved it down, feeling the vertebrae of her backbone. I came nearer to her, pulled her hips back towards me and spread her legs.

I pressed myself against her and sought her earlobe with my mouth, gently nipping it when I reached it. Risako let out a moan and I placed my hands on her breasts.

I pinched her nipples and massaged them between my fingers. Light kisses I gave on her shoulders and upper back made her shiver.

Risako breathed heavily and groaned silently which made me very pleased. I lowered my hands to her stomach and onward between her thighs. I ran my fingers along her inner thighs.

"Can you… can you please do it already?" she asked. What an impatient girl.

I answered to Risako's begging by sliding my finger towards her upper thigh, dangerously close to possibly the most sensitive place of her body.

Slowly I ran my finger to touch the soaking wet flesh. I teased her more by circling around the parts that would make her feel the greatest pleasure, but being careful to not to touch them.

Risako reached my hand with hers. She grabbed my wrist and directed my fingers right on her clitoris. I pressed it gently to see her reaction. She bent her back and took a deep breath.

I rubbed the button harder. Risako lift another of her hands from the edge and bit the fist to suppress some of the loudest cries she couldn't help letting out.

I glided my free hand from her shoulder down to her buttock, scratching her back tenderly with my nails. Her moans were clearly audible despite her efforts of trying to choke them.

After my hand had reached Risako's buttock, it made it's way onward between her legs. I caressed her entrance with my index and middle finger. She pushed herself backwards, trying to get them inside her.

I chuckled. Maybe it was the time to give her what she yearned.

My index finger protruded inside her, slowly examining how she felt and what she liked. She urged me to shove in another one.

I pushed my index and middle finger as deep as possible and pulled it back, repeating the move over and over again. Risako cried a little after every push. She thrust her hips towards my moving hand to guide me deeper inside her.

My other hand kept rubbing her clitoris. Risako breathed deep and loud between her cries and mumbled something that sounded remotely like my name.

I heard the sound of a closing door outside the bathroom.

"Oh shit", we both whispered out loud. I parted away from her and tried to be as mute as possible.

"Risako, are you okay? We heard some weird noise from there", Saki's voice spoke.

Risako slapped her forehead.

"Yes, I was just… crying", she responded to worried Captain Saki.

"Why? Are you really okay there?" this time the one asking was Miyabi.

"Yes, I'm totally fine. I was just watching a sad movie before you two came back. What did you buy?"

I almost couldn't hear the noise of a rustling bag under the sound of my heart trying to make it's way out of my chest.

"We bought a bag of Milky candies, bento box and a can of Pringles", Miyabi informed.

"Umm... would you two mind going to the vending machine downstairs and bring me a few cans of cola. There are some coins on my table", Risako sounded like she was begging.

There was a silence, for a few nanoseconds too long.

"Please, my face is really ugly after crying and I don't want anyone to see me." She was really begging them now.

"I guess we can. Right, Miyabi?" Saki asked.

The next voices were an opening door and Miyabi's silent protests. The door closed again and the voices quieted down with it.

Both of us got out of the bathtub so fast it looked like we were competing against each other. Risako threw a towel at me and I wrapped myself inside it.

The bathroom door wouldn't open. I banged it and twisted the handle so hard it wouldn't have been a surprise if it broke. Finally it flew open and I crashed to the ground behind it.

Risako stepped over me and grabbed the clothes I had left on a bed. I got myself up and dragged the clothes on as fast as I could.

We checked that there were no signs of my presence left and Risako went to the door. She stuck her head out and observed the hallway.

"There's nobody there, go!" she half-shouted and I rushed out of the room.

Before Risako closed the door, we exchanged glances with each other. There was a playful grin on her face and I winked my eye.

I prayed that my room card was still in my pocket.

I had never felt as relieved as now, after opening the door with my shaking hands, stepping in our hotel room and seeing Yurina's sleeping, unconscious face.


End file.
